


Fireman Needs To Cool Down

by PopCornPup



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Gen, theres like one cuss word watch out kids, this story goes out to my bros on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopCornPup/pseuds/PopCornPup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fireman is having a rough time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireman Needs To Cool Down

Fireman wasn’t one to talk much, or at all. He kept that awkward piece of metal that Dr. Light decided was a good design choice covering his mouth most of the time. He of course took it off to eat or relax, but most of the time it was just there giving him an excuse to stay silent.  
…  
The Light Household Thursday Night  
Elecman sat down at the couch and turned on the TV. Bombman sat at the other end of the couch and was talking with Cutman sitting on a nearby chair. Rock ,sitting on the ground in front of the TV, was asking Elec to change the channel to Animal Planet ,but Elec insisted on watching the evening news, as Fireman walked in and sat on the recliner. He took of the metal mouthpiece and set it wherever. He didn’t really have in preference in TV shows, so he didn’t mind whoever won the channel debate. He closed his eyes for a second and reflected back on how his day went. Several times he has uncharacteristically careless in his trash burning and got reprimanded by his bosses. He’s been feeling a but beat up lately and wished he could explain to them he wasn’t feeling well, but he had just stood there and bowed in apology.

Opening his eyes again, he saw the news report on a local soccer game. Bomb and Cut’s conversation in the corner started escalating into an argument over steel iron beams. Rock whined louder about how boring the news was. He thought to himself about how funny it was that this kid was the one to have fought in so many wars. He thought of how much courage and bravery was required to keeping going back into battle knowing it likely won’t be the last. He thought of Rock’s sacr-  
“Excuse me”

His thoughts were interrupted by his sister. Roll was next to him with the vacuum cleaner. She spoke loudly to address the entirely of the living room  
“I’m gonna vacuum here real quick, ok!” She started unraveling the cord to plug it in. Cut made a joke about jet fuel melting steel that seemed to get Bomb even angrier.  
Elec was sternly telling Rock that he wasn’t going to change the channel. Roll turned on the vacuum and it started whir loudly. Elec turned the TV volume up accordingly. Roll started vacuuming right at Fire’s feet and he lifted his legs awkwardly to give her room. As she continued on, Bomb made a loud comment on how Cut might need his processors looked at if he was going to defend such a weak argument.

Elec made an even louder comment to Rock about the importance of knowing current events. Roll finished up vacuuming and unplugged it as she clattered it up the nearby stairs to vacuum the rest of the house. When the vacuum was off though the TV stayed at just the same volume as when it was on. Fire tried to ignore all the noise. He hated all the noise at work and was looking for some downtime to just sit down and relax. But as soon as the news cut to a reporter on field next to several ambulance cars he knew he had to leave. His room wasn’t that comfortable to begin with, but it’d be much quieter than here. He stood up so hastily he left his mouthpiece behind and started for the stairs to his room. But Elecman, the self proclaimed “Brother’s Keeper” to the rest of his industrial line, quickly sensed something was wrong with Fire and ran to block his passage up the stairs.

“Hello there, Fire, what’s going on?”  
Of all his family, other than Dr. Light himself, Elec was the only one Fire had said more that three words at a time to. It was usually of really serious nature though, the Wily Wars or The World Robot Association, but Fire was also the only one that Elec could drop his mature and serious nature around. Fire responded to Elec’s question with a short and annoyed sigh and tried to move about him up the stairs. Elec grabbed his shoulder hard enough for his to stop and turn around. “Hey is something bothering you?” Fire shrugged him off harder and walked faster. Elec reached for his shoulder again and with much more force made him turn around. Bomb and cut started to yell at each other in the living below. “C'mon, you can tell me! What’s the ma-”

“Could ya’ll just fuck off”

Fire’s words rang out the the living room below, causing all arguments to stop. Elec immediately backed off. Bomb, of course, broke the silence with a “wha-ho-hoa, Fire!”  
It was the first words anyone’s heard from him in a long time. Rock felt like he should try to go up there and calm him down, but apparently Fire wanted them all to leave him alone. Elec started to walk back down stairs to do just that. Fire turned around and walked calmly to his room. He needed some alone time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've published in like 4 years bc i mostly draw now. I wrote this in my phone's notepad while on the bus in like 30 minutes...
> 
> (also my twitter is @RaspberryHeaven i mostly draw megaman stuff)


End file.
